Akazukin no Monogatari
by thebluesnow143
Summary: 'Aku ingin agar kita selalu bersama seperti ini. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu terlewat, aku ingin tetap bersama. Karena aku suka padanya.'


.

_._

"_Pernahkah kau mendengar dongeng tentang Si Jubah Merah? "_

"_Ya__, dongeng yang menceritakan antara pertikaian Si Jubah Merah dengan sang Serigala yang hendak memakannya. "_

"_Ia kesal karena Si Jubah Merah sangatlah cerdik bisa meloloskan diri dari kejarannya. Sang Serigala yang putus asa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat tujuan Jubah Merah."_

"_Ya, di rumah neneknya."_

"_Sang nenek yang akhirnya tewas karena dimangsa oleh Serigala, belum sempat memakan kue kiriman dari cucunya itu, bernasib tragis di lambung Serigala."_

"_Lalu, karena sudah merasa kenyang, sang Serigala pun pergi."_

"_Si Jubah Merah yang baru saja tiba dari perjalanan, merasa terkejut dan sedih menatap kamar neneknya kosong tak ada siapapun dan dipenuhi darah yang berceceran. Ia menyadari, bahwa ini semua adalah ulah dari serigala yang berusaha memangsanya tadi."_

"_Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Sang Serigala telah mengukir kebencian di hati Si Tudung Merah, dan di hari itulah Si Jubah Merah memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian nenek kesayangannnya."_

_._

_._

**_-MEETING-_**

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Neneekk! Ini aku Claire! Aku datang berkunjung! Aku juga membawa pie apel kesukaan nenek!" kata Clairei sembari mengetuk pintu rumah neneknya itu. Lalu, muncul sosok nenek dari dalam rumah, "Lho? Claire? Wah! Ayo masuk!" ujar wanita tua yang tidak salah lagi adalah nenek Claire.

"Ternyata cucuku sudah besar rupanya! Hohoho!" tawa ala Sinterklas dari kamar itu menggema sampai dapur. "Iya nek! Ini aku membawa pie apel kesukaan nenek! Juga susu dan cookies!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang lebar hingga memenuhi wajahnya. "Wah! Terima kasih, sayang. Kau memang baik! Lagipula kau masih memakai jubah yang nenek rajutkan untukmu ya?" tanya wanita tua itu. "Iya, dong! Ini kan jubah kesayanganku! Hehe.." ucapnya bangga. Setelah berbincang cukup lama. Claire membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Nenek, aku punya permintaan" ujarnya. "Apa itu, Claire?" tanya neneknya dengan dipenuhi rasa sayang. "Bolehkah aku bermain di ladang bunga disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ladang bunga dari luar jendela. "Ohh... boleh saja, namun jangan terlalu jauh. Jangan masuk hutan, karena disana berbahaya." Saran neneknya. "Iya! Baik nek!" balas Claire gembira. "Dah, nek! Aku akan kembali saat makan siang!"

.

.

.

"Wuah! Ada banyak bunga cosmos! Dan ini! Dan ini juga! Waaahh! Bagus sekali!" ujar Claire gembira sambil memetik beberapa bunga. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Claire, 3 ekor serigala sedang mengintainya. "Ayolah, Cliff! Masa kau tidak berani sih! Ini kan sudah menjadi hal yang wajib bagi klan kita! Kau harus melakukannya sekarang!" paksa serigala pertama. "Ta, tapi. Aku tidak suka memangsa manusia, Kak!" pinta serigala muda bernama Cliff tersebut. "Ingat, Cliff! Memangsa atau dimangsa!" pekik serigala ketiga. "Uhh... Ba, baiklah... Akan kucoba." jawab Cliff. "Kalau begitu, kamu berdua akan kembali ke hutan. Semoga berhasil, Cliff!" ujar dua ekor serigala sembari masuk ke hutan. Baiklah, Cliff! Ini dia!

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga!

"WUAAA!" Cliff meraung dengan wajah sedikit datar. "KYAAAA!" teriakan Claire berhasil memekakkan telinga Cliff. "Si, siapa kau! Kenapa kau punya telinga berbulu! Da, dan kenapa kau punya ekor!" jerit Claire. "Ahh... ma, maaf." lanjut Cliff. "GYA! Ke, kenapa taringmu panjang sekali! Ahh,, jangan – jangan kau vampire!" Claire yang salah tingkah karena terkejut, mulai nyerocos tiada henti. Sejenak Cliff berfikir, 'eh? Vampire kok bisa punya kuping dan ekor serigala sih?'. Lalu mulai menenangkan gadis unik tersebut. "Bu, bukaann..." ujar Cliff sedikit panik. "GYA! JANGAN MENDEKAT! HUEEE!" sambil menutupi muka dengan jubahnya itu, Claire mulai menangis karena ketakutan. Cliff pun jadi panik karena merasa bersalah.

Lalu ia memetik setangkai bunga dan langsung menyodorkannya pada Claire yang masih menangis seperti bayi. "Sudah, tenanglah. Aku bukan vampire. Ini, bunga untukmu." kata bocah lelaki itu menenangkan. "Ehh?" Claire malah melongo. "Jangan nangis lagi ya! Serem tahu!" sambung Cliff sedikit merona. "Hah? Hiks. I, iya... Terimakasih" balas Claire sambir tersenyum lebar."Aku belum pernah melihatmu di hutan ini. Kau siapa?" tanya Cliff. "Namaku Claire! Kalau kau?" Claire nanya balik. "Ahh.. aku Cliff" ujarnya malu – malu. "Cliff, ya? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman! Ayo main bersamaku!" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Cliff. "Hmm... boleh!" sahut bocah lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut.

.

.

_-**Hope-_**

"Cliff! Kemari! Coba lihat ini!" panggil Claire yang sedang asyik menantap sesuatu. Cliff yang sedang sibuk dengan kupu – kupu yang dikejarnya sontak terhenti dan berlari menuju Claire. "Ada apa Claire?" ia berjalan perlahan lalu menegok benda yang ditunjuk Claire. "AHH! Itu! Semanggi berdaun empat! Kau hebat Claire! Padahal susah sekali mencarinya!" puji Cliff sambil tersenyum lebar penuh kekaguman. "Hehe.. biasa saja! Oh ya! Ada yang bilang kalau kita menemukan semanggi berdaun empat, kita bisa membuat permohonan lalu memetik daunnya. Permohonan kita bisa terkabul!" Cliff yang baru saja mendengar ucapan Claire langsung girang bukan kepalang. "Wah! Yang benar! Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat permohonan dan kita petik bersama!" ujarnya.

"_Iya! Ayo!" _ucap mereka bersamaan.

'**Aku ingin agar kita selalu bersama seperti ini. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu terlewat, aku ingin tetap bersama. Karena aku suka padanya.**'

"_Cliff__, Janji ya? Kita akan selalu bersama?" _

"_Tentu saja __Claire__, aku janji."_

"Cliff! Ayo main ke rumah nenekku! Aku akan membagi kue padamu!" ajak Claire sambil menyeret lengan Cliff. "Baiklah! Kuee... kami datang!" kata Cliff dipenuhi rasa senang yang berlebihan.

"Neneeekk! Aku pulang!" teriak Claire tiba – tiba. "Wah! Claire sudah pulang ya!" balas neneknya. "Nenek, perkenalkan ini Cliff. Teman yang baruku!" Begitulah Claire memperkenalkan temannya. Nenek Claire yang sedang memegang loyang kue itu tiba – tiba menjatuhkannya. "Claire! Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya! Cepat usir dia dari sini!" kata neneknya dengan nada begitu marah. "Ne, Neneekk? Kenapa? Dia temanku kok! Memangnya salah kalau aku punya teman?" bantah Claire sedikit kecewa. Dengan sigap nenek Claire langsung membalas perkataan cucunya. "Tapi! Dia adalah... " sebelum nenek menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Claire langsung membentak neneknya. "Aku tidak ingin sendiri!" teriak Claire. Cliff yang diam tak berkutik tak bisa berbuat apa–apa. Ia hanya diam. Sejenak ada kesunyian di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian Claire menyambung perkataannya yang sedikit tertunda. " ...Tolong, biarkan ia bermain bersamaku. Tenang saja, nek. Aku akan baik–baik saja."

.

.

**_-Memories-_**

"Claire, apa sebaiknya kau tidak perlu minta maaf pada nenekmu?" tanya Cliff dengan muka penuh kecemasan. "Huh! Biar saja! Orang tua terkadang sulit untuk memahami pikiran anak muda!" pekik Claire dengan sangat jengkel dipenuhi emosi. "Ohh... Begitu ya? Haha..." sambung Cliff yang mulai mencairkan suasana. Mereka pun kembali bermain. Tiba – tiba, Claire dikejutkan oleh seorang leleki yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Lho! Cliff coba Lihat! Ada seorang kakak laki – laki sepertimu datang kesini!" ujar Claire sedikit cemas. "Eh? Ada sia..."

NYEETT

Sebuah jari dengan kuku yang panjang menarik kasar telinga Cliff. Lalu terdengar suara kekesalan. "Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bermain dengan manusia! Mereka itu musuh kita! Kau harus paham itu, Cliff? Ayo pulang!" bentak lelaki sangar itu. "Tidaak! Aku tak mau pulang! Aku tidak berfikir kalau manusia itu musuk kita! Justru aku mau bilang kalau aku menentang cara memakan klan kita!" teriak Cliff yang kesal sambil merasa kesakitan saat sedang dijewer itu. PLAAKK!

"Bodoh! Yang namanya serigala itu, harus makan daging! Kalau tidak, kita takkan bisa hidup! Itu sama saja bunuh diri!" lagi – lagi serangan maut dari lelaki yang tak salah lagi merupakan sang kakak. "Tapi kan tidak harus memakan manusia, Kak!" jerit Cliff. "Me, memakan manusia? A, apa maksudnya, Cliff?" tanyak Claire sambil merinding. Ha? Manusia? Dimakan? Yang benar saja! Gila! Dunia ini benar – benar gilaaa!. Claire mulai berfikiran aneh. Akan tetapi, sebuah kata – kata melintas di benaknya hingga sontak membuatnya terkejut. "Gadis kecil, kau tahu? Kalau temanmu ini adalah keturunan dari serigala yang akan membunuhmu kelak?" ujar kakak Cliff, inilah kata yang tadi melintas di fikiran Claire. "Me, membunuh? Kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. "Karena itu sudah takdir!" Claire mendengar suara nenek yang tiba – tiba menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Kau tidak seharusnya bergaul dengan bocah itu, Claire!" bentak nenek pada gadis itu. "Ahh... Kau pasti keturunan Si Tudung Merah ke tiga bukan? Aku masih bisa melihat bekas luka hasil kakekku di lenganmu. Ternyata kau masih hidup nona Ellen." Kata lelaki sangar itu dengan tenang namun terkesan sadis. "Ne, nenek kenal padanya!" tanya Claire. "Tidak, tapi ia pasti adalah cucu dari Saibara, musuh bebuyutanku sejak kecil. Saibara pasti menceritakan kekalahannya pada semua keturunannya sekarang. " Ujar nenek lagi. "Kalah? Kalian berkelahi?" tanyaku bingung. Sedangkan dari tadi Cliff hanya diam mematung tidak bicara sepatah katapun. "Tidak, nona manis. Lebih tepatnya dibilang 'bertarung'." sambung kakak Cliff dengan nada mendengus.

"Ke, kenapa tidak berdamai saja? Memangnya ada apa hingga kalian bertarung sampai seperti ini?" tanya Claire dengan kepanikan yang tidak menentu. "Berdamai? Ini bukan soal mudah, Nona Manis." ujar kakak Cliff dengan sombong. Lalu, nenek Claire menjawab segala pertanyaannya. "Claire, asal kau tahu, nak. Bocah lelaki itu adalah keturunan dari keluarga Ookami (serigala). Ia pasti datang kemari karena ingin membalaskan dendam leluhurnya pada kita. Dan kau Claire, sebenarnya nenek moyangmu adalah Akazukin (Si Jubah Merah). Dan kau merupakan keturunan selanjutnya dari ibumu." Kata neneknya dengan nada sedikit kesal bercampur bangga. Claire berusaha mencerna kalimat rumit dari neneknya tersebut. Lalu sontak berteriak. "APA! KOK BISA!" kembali neneknya menyambung ucapannya tadi. Masih dengan kalimat rumitnya. "Kami masih tidak bisa melupakan ingatan itu! Ingatan saat klan kalian tega memangsa keluarga kami!. Nenekku, Anna sebelum mati termakan oleh serigala pun, menceritakan hal yang sama padaku!. Karena itulah kami tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian mengaku bersalah pada kami!"

"Ne, nenek? Jadi, kabar hilangnya keluarga – keluarga kita ini bukan karena terseret arus sungai melainkan, ... " tanya Claire gemetar. "Ya, Claire." Jawab neneknya sedih.

.

.

_-**Promise-_**

"Baiklah Cliff, sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Aku sedang malas untuk bertarung, jadi kita pulang saja. Dan aku takkan mengizinkanmu main di hutan lagi." Sederet kalimat menyakitkan yang baru saja terucap itu langsung membuat Cliff kaget setengah mati. "APA! KENAPA BEGITU! KENAPA KAKAK JAHAT SEKALI!" jerit Cliff sedikit menitihkan air mata. "Aku tak mau kau bermain dengan musuh!." Bentak lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu dengan penuh amarah. "Claire, ayo kita pulang. Aku muak melihat muka serigala itu!." Kata neneknya sambil menyeret lengan mungil Claire. "Ta, Tapi! Bagaimana dengan Cliff!" pekik Claire sambil berlinang air mata. "Lupakan saja soal bocah itu!. Kau takkan pernah melihatnya lagi!"

Deg!

"Ti, Tidaaakk! Cliff!" jerit Claire yang terdengar pilu tersebut. "Ayo, Claire!" paksa neneknya dengan tidak terlalu kasar. "Lepaskan, nek! Ukh!" dengan sekuat tenaga Claire melepas genggaman neneknya dan berlari mengejar Cliff dan kakanya. "Claire! Kembali!" panggil neneknya.

"Kakak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Cliff. Sambil memukul kaki kakak yang sedang membopongnya seperti membawa anak kucing itu. "Diam kau, bodoh!" bentak kasar terdengar dari kedua telinga Cliff. Cliff yang kesal akan paksaan kakanya memutuskan untuk memilih rencana B. "Aku ingin bertemu Claire! Graup!" dengan gigi serigala muda yang tak begitu tajam itu, Cliff menggigit kakaknya hingga lepas dari genggaman sang kakak. Lalu berhasil lolos dan berlari menuju tempat Claire. "Hey! Apa – apaan kau! Hei! Cliff! Kembali!" panggil serigala remaja itu.

"Hosh! Hosh! Claire!" panggil Cliff sedikit panik.

"Hh, hh, aduh! Nafasku sesak! Ukh! Cliff! Dimana kau!" ujarnya sambil kelelahan berlari.

"Claire! Kembali!" dari belakang neneknya sudah nampak mengejar. "Cliff! Dasar bodoh! Ayo kembali, dasar bocah!" suara dari hutan itu terdengar namun tak ada sosok seorangpun disana.

.

.

"CLIFF!" pekik Claire.

"CLAIRE!" teriak Cliff.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu. Lalu berpelukan hingga terjatuh. Dua bocah sebaya itu saling mendekap sambil menangis pilu.

"_Cliff__, jujur saja. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu! Aku sayang sama __Cliff__. Aku ingin bersama __Cliff__."_

"_Aku juga, C__laire__ Aku juga sayang padamu."_

"_Hiks! Hiks!"_

"_C__laire__, sudah. Jangan menangis. Ini, kupetikkan bunga cosmos kesukaanmu."_

"_Hiks, terima kasih __Cliff__!" _

"_C__laire,__ aku... akan tetap berusaha menepati janjiku padamu, karena itu kau juga harus berjanji untuk menungguku! Janji ya!."_

"Claire! Ayo kita pulang!"teriak nenek Claire yang tiba – tiba muncul menyeretnya. "Ne, nenek! Tunggu sebentar! Aku mau bicara sama Cliff!" pinta Claire pada neneknya sambil meneteskan air mata. "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir, setelah ini kau tak boleh bersamanya lagi."

.

.

_-**Don't Cry-_**

"_Cliff__, terima kasih."_

"_Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi kuat demi melindungimu. Tapi aku tetap akan kembali. Karena itu tunggulah aku, C__laire__."_

"_Cliff__, ..._

_Aku..._

_Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."_

_..._

"_...Kau mengucapkannya seolah akan berpisah, __Claire__..._

_..._

_...kita tak akan berpisah, kita hanya berhenti bertemu untuk sementara."_

"_Aku..._

_...akan bertemu lagi denganmu, bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja C__laire__, aku..."_

PLAAKK!

"HEEII! CLIIIFFF! DASAR BOCAH! KALAU KUBILANG PULANG YA PULANG! KAU TULI YA!" Sebuah tamparan maut berakhir tragis di pipi Cliff. "ADUH! ... sa, saa.. sakiitt." pekik Cliff yang mulai pingsan."SUDAH AYO PULANG!"

"_Hiks, __Cliff__..."_

Cliff mendengar sayup – sayup suara Claire sedang menangis dari kejauhan. Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Cliff berusaha menenangkan Claire. Meski ia tahu, Clairei akan sulit mendengar suara orang yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Sangat sulit.

"_Hey, C__laire__ apa yang kau tangisi?"_

"_Jangan menangis..._

_...Aku akan kembali padamu._

_Aku janji."_

_._

_._

_-**Don't Say Goodbye-_**

"Cliff, apakah kau masih mengingatku? Sudah sejak 8 tahun lalu kita tidak bertemu hingga sekarang. Kau bilang kita hanya akan berhenti bertemu untuk sementara? Bahkan saat itu pun aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..."

"_Masihkah kau mengingat janji dan harapan yang kita ukir bersama?"_

Claire berjalan menuju ladang bunga tempat ia bertemu dengan Cliff. Disana, ia memetik beberapa bunga. Lalu, tiba – tiba ia mencium bau amis. Seperti bau... DARAH! Ia baru menyadari kalau disekitarnya ada tetesan darah yang masih terasa segar. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Claire mengikuti arah datangnya darah tersebut. Aneh, sekarang ia mencium bau steak, namun tanpa saus tentunya. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa ranting yang menghalanginya berjalan. Lalu matanya langsung terbelalak karena ia menatap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat sedang mengunyah daging panggang. Ia mengenali lelaki itu.

"Cliff!"

begitulah Claire memanggilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh. Lalu ikut terbelalak juga."Cla-ire?" sahut lelaki tampan itu.

Claire yang tak sanggup membendung air matanya, langsung berlari menuju orang yang ditunggunya selama 8 tahun, mulai mendekapnya dengan erat. Serasa tak ada batas antara keduanya, mereka langsung berbagi rasa rindu. Ya. Rasa rindu yang amat dalam. Terdengar suara isakan kecil dari dekapan Cliff. Claire sedang terisak sambil berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Uhh.. ukh! ..."_

"_...__Cliff__, maaf... waktu itu aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu." _

"_Kenapa? Sudahlah C__laire__, jangan bilang selamat tinggal. Kita 'kan bertemu lagi?." _

"_Ya, aku tahu. Aku senang bisa bertemu kau sekarang."_

"Tentu, aku pun begitu. Tapi yang terpenting..." Cliff tiba – tiba berhenti.

"Apa, Cliff?" tanya Claire sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Aku,menepati janji bukan?"_

"Iya!" sahut Claire.

"Oh, ya. Bukankah seharusnya kita melanjutkan pertarungan yang tiada akhir itu?. " goda Cliff yang serasa nggak lucu.

"Ha? Buat apa? Sebaiknya kita tak usah menambah rantai kebencian lagi!. Sudah cukup! Kita akhiri saja!. " bantah Claire dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas itu.

"Haha... iya, iya! Aku mengerti nona Jubah Merah!" ujar Cliff.

"Dengan ini semua janji dan harapan yang kita buat sudah tak berlaku lagi. Tuan Serigala!"

_**Aku dan Cliff akan memulai dari awal sejarah Si Tudung Merah dan Sang Serigala ini.**_

.

.

**SEKIAN-_-**

Huooo! AVAAHH INIIHH! w(O.o)w. Ini cerita pertama paling zurazmzh sejagaad! m(_ _)"m *sedih* *garuktembok* sebenernya... ini adalah cerita buat tugas bahasaku pas kelas 8-_- ngh, ngh, nghh... (;_;)a sebenernya mau pulang aja..(?) tapi daridulu baca fanfic enggak perna update stori(?) meski uda bikin akun... *gulunggulung* hoo!

Entah kenapa... ini ore suka banget ama cerita tudung merah gitu._. tanpa sadar tangan ore kerasukan setan buku dan langsung bikin cerita gak mutu ini... ~(-_-~)(~-_-)~ huu *syubidam

Maap ya maap._.v maklum ini Yupi baru kelas satu._. #eaeaea

Hemm, ini orei tidak mengharap review juga kok... etapi terserah deh, ding._.v.

.

"_AKAZUKIN NO MONOGATARI"_

_Thebluesnow143__2011_


End file.
